Green Isn't Your Color/Gallery
Cold open: At the Spa Rarity skidding in S1E20.png|Rarity skidding in. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|What do two best friends do together to relax nowadays? Rarity being late S1E20.png|"I hate being late." Rarity weekly get together S1E20.png|"For our weekly get together." The usual!!.png|Proclaiming the usual treatment? The really see the spa a lot, don't they? spa pony s1e20.png|Always happy to serve their best customers. Lotus Blossom gasp S1E20.png|Louts Blossom gasps in excitement. Lotus Blossom avoiding steam S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom avoiding the hot steam. pouring hot water.png|Lotus Blossom Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|Those wide give me such assurance. S1E20 Sauna.png Rarity on my way S1E20.png|"I was on my way here." Rarity latest hat creation S1E20.png|"Wearing my latest hat creation." Rarity when who S1E20.png|"When who should stop me on the street?" S1E20 Sauna 2.png Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png|"Photo Finish?" S1E20 Spa treatment.png Lotus Blossom very good S1E20.png|Ah very good, very good. cheek facial.png|Just a smidgen here. S1E20 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png Spa Ponies applying cucumbers S1E20.png|Applying cucumbers to the best pony. S1E20 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png|Rarity looking dramatic. S1E20 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Spa treatment 5.png S1E20 Horn filing.png|Fluttershy doesn't have a horn. horn filling.png S1E20 Massage.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|"Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you!" Rarity at the Spa S1E20.PNG S1E20 Rarity in seaweed.png|Rarity wrapped in seaweed...what's the deal with that?! pony seaweed wrap.png S1E20 Mudbath.png Rarity like you S1E20.png|"Like you!" S1E20 Mudbath Rarity.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png S1E20 Hoofbath.png Rarity this is such S1E20.png|"Oh this is such." Rarity huge oppotunity S1E20.png|"A huge opportunity!" Rarity so much for me S1E20.png|"And it would mean so much to me." S1E20 Fluttershy smiling.png S1E20 Rarity eyes shut.png|Pleeeeaaaaase? S1E20 Rarity begging.png Rarity no pony S1E20.png|"No pony." Rarity said it as it is. S1E20 Rarity begging 2.png|Who could refuse that smile? S1E20 Fluttershy agrees.png S1E20 Fluttershy unwilling.png|''So cute is hurts'' S1E20 Rarity begging 3.png rarity please.png Rarity tinnnnng effect S1E20.png|*Tinnnnng* Gotta love that effect. S1E20 Fluttershy gives in.png|Oh, all right S1E20 Rarity happy.png can you really resist that face.png Rarity thankful S1E20.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rarity the best friend S1E20.png|"You are the best friend a pony could ever have!" S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png Fluttershy wonderful way S1E20.png|"What a wonderful way." Fluttershy spend an afternoon S1E20.png|"To spend an afternoon." Rarity isn't it S1E20.png|"Isn't it." S1E20 out of the spa.png Rarity completely frazzled S1E20.png|"I felt completely frazzled." Rarity hold up S1E20.png|Hold up. "I think I feel a pimple coming on." Rarity cute face idea S1E20.png|A cute face that means a idea. Rarity only one solution S1E20.png|"Only one solution!" You said it. Rarity smirk of coolness S1E20.png|That smirk= Epic grade coolness. S1E20 Rarity goes back to the spa.png|And she's back at the spa again. No wonder Aloe and Lotus always look so happy Aloe and Lotus happy with Rarity S1E20.png Fluttershy models for Rarity Rarity see attitude S1E20.png|"Want to see attitude." Rarity and pizzazz S1E20.png|"And pizzazz!" Fluttershy attitude S1E20.png|"A-attitude." Rarity & Fluttershy cuteness beyond measure S1E20.png|The cuteness is beyond measure. Rarity more light! S1E20.png|"More light!" Rarity catch the sequins S1E20.png|"It has to catch the sequins!" Rarity just so! S1E20.png|"Just so!" Twilight I got it S1E20.png|I got it. S1E20 Title card.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie feathers.png Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|Levitating feathers. S1E20 Fluttershy and her headdress.png those feathers are gonna hurt.png Fluttershy is it over S1E20.png|Fluttershy is acting like a child who just get her first immunization. Rarity and sequins! S1E20.png|"And sequins!" S1E20 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png|Rarity S1E20 Spike sequins.png|Spike bring more sequins Rarity getting sequins S1E20.png|If only Rarity can see Spike's love struck face. S1E20 Fluttershy sparkling.png S1E20 Rarity worried.png|Rarity S1E20 Spike ribbon.png S1E20 Fluttershy annoyed.png|Slightly annoyed Fluttershy S1E20 Rarity checking.png S1E20 Rarity spots a bad stitch.png Rarity cute yelling S1E20.png|"PINCUSHION!" S1E20 Rarity calls for a pin cushion.png Rarity careful application S1E20.png|Carefully putting the pins into place. S1E20 Spike the pin cushion.png Rarity back back S1E20.png|Back, back. Rarity worried S1E20.png|Such worry on her face. Rarity thank you all S1E20.png|"Thank you all for helping me." Rarity I'm sorry S1E20.png|"I'm sorry." Rarity so short S1E20.png|"To be so short with you." Rarity so nervous S1E20.png|"I'm just so nervous." Spike with pins S1E20.png|The pins don't seem to hurt Spike. S1E20 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|Why, Spike, why? Twilight some things S1E20.png|Some things never change. Spike not tell anyone S1E20.png|"Not to tell anyone." Twilight I promise S1E20.png|"I promise!" Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|What in the world are you doing!? Spike closer closer S1E20.png|Closer, closer. Spike you ready S1E20.png|You ready? Spike c'mon closer S1E20.png|Oh c'mon get closer you two. S1E20 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png|I have a crush on Rarity! S1E20 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png|No, really? S1E20 Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|Yeah...really captain obvious. S1E20 Twilight.png Twilight kit kat bar S1E20.png|"Gimme a break." Break me off a piece o' that Kit Kat bar. Kudos to you if you understand this reference. Twilight everpony already S1E20.png|"Everypony already knows." S1E20 Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight.png|Breaking a promise is the fastest way to lose your friends forever! Twilight you dare S1E20.png|You dare to question my ability to keep a promise. S1E20 Spike begs.png Twilight but! S1E20.png|"But...!" Twilight deal with you S1E20.png|Tell me how I deal with you. Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png|Forever! Twilight lips are sealed S1E20.png|"My lips are sealed." Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Nopony will ever know. Photo Finish arrives Photo Finish entry S1E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish has arrived.png|Photo Finish in da house! Rarity what an honor S1E20.png|"What an honor!" Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png|Hey how dare Photo Finish not notice Rarity! Rarity she's here S1E20.png|Well at least she's here. S1E20 Photo Finish.png Rarity quick reminder S1E20.png|A quick reminder Fluttershy. "Attitude and pizzazz!" Fluttershy wait what! S1E20.png|Wait what!? Fluttershy almost cross eyed S1E20.png|Fluttershy almost went cross eyed. S1E20 Fluttershy confused.png S1E20 Photo Finish 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing.png Fluttershy not that S1E20.png|Oh not that Fluttershy. S1E20 Fluttershy posing 2.png S1E20 Rarity gesturing.png|Smile! (Please hurry, I can't hold this pose for much longer) S1E20 Fluttershy posing 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy confused 2.png|Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttersad.png S1E20 Rarity sad.png Rarity try this S1E20.png|Hey try this. Rarity what do you think S1E20.png|Not bad eh. S1E20 Rarity posing.png S1E20 Fluttershy posing 4.png S1E20 Fluttersad 2.png Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity anxious S1E20.png|Anxious. Rarity so soon S1E20.png|Finish so soon? (Pun intended.) S1E20 Photo Finish shouting.png Rarity & Fluttershy never ending cuteness S1E20.png|The never ending cuteness between these two. S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy nervous.png S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous.png Rarity removing head dress S1E20.png|Rarity removing the head dress. S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy disappointed.png Rarity cape had S1E20.png|"Cape had too much sparkle." S1E20 Rarity looking at her horn.png|Rarity Rarity I can't believe S1E20.png|"I can't believe I ever thought." Rarity impress her S1E20.png|"I could impress her." S1E20 Photo Finish 3.png S1E20 Rarity smiling.png|Rarity S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png S1E20 Rarity pleased.png Rarity shine! S1E20.png|"Shine!" Rarity all over Equestria S1E20.png|"All over Equestria." S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png Rarity oh never S1E20.png|"Oh never." Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.jpg Rarity can't hold it S1E20.png|Rarity can't hold it in. S1E20 Rarity overjoyed.png|Rarity S1E20 Rarity jumping.png OW! S1E20.png|OW!! Twilight Spike you lovebird S1E20.png|Spike, you pain ignoring love bird. Twilight Spike I got you S1E20.png|*Sigh* I got you, Spike. Photo shoot in the park S1E20 Rarity pushing clothes rack.png|Which dress to choose? S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit.png S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 2.png S1E20 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy happy 3.png Rarity & Fluttershy captured emotions S1E20.png|One emotion shows hope while the other shows dread. S1E20 Photo Finish 4.png Rarity super happy S1E20.png|Somepony is happy. S1E20 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png Rarity things not looking good S1E20.png|Things are not starting to look so good. Rarity by nature S1E20.png|Nature? S1E20 Rarity smiling 2.png Rarity gotta pick S1E20.png|Oooh, gotta pick one. S1E20 Rarity clothes rack.png Rarity stressed look S1E20.png|Hehe...stressed. S1E20 Rarity clothes rack 2.png Rarity give me a moment S1E20.png|"Give me a moment." Rarity I'll put alittle S1E20.png|"I'll put alittle." Rarity something together S1E20.png|"Something together." S1E20 Photo Finish 5.png Rarity b-but S1E20.png|"B-but..." Rarity shine across S1E20.png|"How are you going to help me shine across." Rarity Equestria S1E20.png|"Equestria!" She's looking us! Rarity don't design S1E20.png|"If I don't design." Rarity something new S1E20.png|"Something new." Rarity these pictures S1E20.png|"For these pictures?" Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png|Me!!? S1E20 pushing Fluttershy.png Fluttershy doesn't like this S1E20.png|Fluttershy doesn't like this. S1E20 Rarity saddened.png Rarity feeling down S1E20.png|Rarity feeling down. Rarity hears plea S1E20.png|Rarity hear Fluttershy's plea. Rarity what do you mean S1E20.png|What do you mean by that Fluttershy. GIYC97 Fluttershy nervous.png Rarity make you a star S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wants to make you a star." Rarity the oppotunity S1E20.png|"This is the opportunity of a lifetime." Rarity I know S1E20.png|"I know we were both hoping it ." Rarity my lifetime S1E20.png|"Would be my lifetime." Rarity but nonetheless S1E20.png|"But nonetheless!" Rarity throw away this chance S1E20.png|"You can't throw away this chance." Rarity you must S1E20.png|"You must!" Rarity creepy you must S1E20.png|A creepy you must. Rarity stressing you must S1E20.png|Rarity is really stressing the importance of this. Rarity & Fluttershy catch ear S1E20.png|Both catch ear of Photo Finish. S1E20 Photo Finish 6.png|I, Photo Finish, REALLY like her mane. Rarity cute cheeks S1E20.png|Those super cute cheeks! S1E20 Rarity saddened 2.png|One of the most heartbreaking moments of the season Fluttershy becomes famous Rarity sewing black cloak S1E20.png|Rarity sewing a black cloak. S1E20 Rarity saddened 3.png Rarity stops sewing S1E20.png|Rarity stops sewing at hearing her friends. Rarity it didn't S1E20.png|"It didn't" Rarity putting on cloak S1E20.png|Rarity putting on her cloak. Rarity Photo Finish wanted S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wanted to work." Rarity work with Fluttershy S1E20.png|"With Fluttershy." Rarity not me S1E20.png|"Not me." S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png S1E20 Rarity in a black cloak.png|I vant to be alone S1E20 Spike stands up for Rarity.png|You heard her, she vants to be alone S1E20 Spike headed for Rarity.png|Spike looks so cute! Twilight come here you S1E20.png|Come here you! Spike sneaky eyebrow S1E20.png|I don't trust that raised eyebrow on Spike. S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session.png S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png S1E20 Photo Finish 7.png S1E20 Derpy Shy.png S1E20 Fluttershy makeup session 3.png Fluttershy12 S01E20.png|AAAAAAAH... S1E20 Fluttersneeze.png|....choo.... S1E20 Photo Finish 8.png|She seems to enjoy seeing Fluttershy sneeze S1E20 Fluttershy nervous.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover.png S1E20 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Goth Fluttershy! S1E20 Rarity entering event.png S1E20 Rarity denied entry.png Applejack S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy ad.png|Photo Finish photographs a SMILING Fluttershy for once! S1E20 Rarity miffed.png S1E20 Rarity shocked.png S1E20 Rainbow Dash.png S1E20 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Drink your carrot juice every day! Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png|Look! It's Fluttershy! S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away 2.png S1E20 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! S1E20 Fluttershy flying away.png S1E20 Paparazzi 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying away 2.png S1E20 Sad Rarity.png S1E20 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity shocked 2.png S1E20 Uneasy Rarity.png|Look how popular you are S1E20 Rarity and sad Fluttershy.png S1E20 Photo Finish 9.png S1E20 Rarity forcing a smile.png S1E20 Rarity miffed 2.png S1E20 Rarity greets customers.png S1E20 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon .png|An unexpected visit from Bon Bon and Berry Punch S1E20 Rarity displays her work.png|But they arrived just in time for Rarity's sale S1E20 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon.png|But have no clue who Rarity is! S1E20 Rarity sparkling.png Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png|Never heard of you Rarity jealous S01E20.png|Get out. S1E20 Rarity rage.png|I am not jealous, a lady is never jealous, I'm just...envious. Fluttershy misses her meeting with Rarity S1E20 Fluttershy picture.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy picture 3.png S1E20 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo Finish 10.png S1E20 Photo FInish 11.png|...Um...Are you alright? That face you're making doesn't look very comfortable.... S1E20 Paparazzi 3.png S1E20 Fluttershy excited.png GIYC159 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png S1E20 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight and Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity's pruney hoof.png|I didn't even know hooves could wrinkle... S1E20 Rarity hot tub.png Rarity waving arms S01E20.png S1E20 Rarity hot tub 2.png S1E20 Shocked Twilight.png S1E20 Rarity begging 4.png S1E20 Rarity begging 5.png|Both her spine and her front legs are bending backwards, Rarity is officially the most flexible Unicorn S1E20 Twilight agrees.png|"Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend" S1E20 Pinkie Pie scares Twilight.png|FOREVER! S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png S1E20 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png S1E20 Very confused Fluttershy.png S1E20 Sad Shy.png S1E20 Sad Twilight.png S1E20 Frustrated Fluttershy.png S1E20 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy's roar.png|Let it all out Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png S1E20 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png S1E20 Twilight hopes to fly.png|A Pinkie Pie promise S1E20 Twilight sticks a cupcake in her eye.png|Wouldn't a cupcake hurt less than sticking a hoof in an eye? Twilight after poking her eye S1E20.png|The hazards of big eyes S1E20 Fluttershy staring.png S1E20 Twilight staring.png S1E20 Fluttershy explains all.png S1E20 Pinkie and the sponges.png S1E20 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png|FOREVER! Fluttershy incognito S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|This is what you would call a paper-thin disguise S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.gif|Apple, Pinkie is watching you S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. S1E20 Fluttershy de Magics.pngPinkie in the background S1E20 Smiling Twilight.png|Cool smile S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png|Awww Twilight? You messed up her disguise S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png|Oh oh S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|A horde of ponies Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|She is surrounded Twilight has an idea S1E20 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Twilight Sparkle having an idea S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight clapping.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png S1E20 Pinkie Squee.png S1E20 Catwalk.png S1E20 Photo Finish 12.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png S1E20 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png S1E20 Rarity enters.png S1E20 Twilight starts the show.png S1E20 Fluttershy walking down the catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy trips.png S1E20 Photo Finish 13.png S1E20 Fluttershy what the.png S1E20 Fluttershy flying without wings.png S1E20 Fluttershy standing.png S1E20 Photo Finish 14.png S1E20 Upside down Fluttershy.png S1E20 Rarity chuckling.png S1E20 Fluttersmile.png S1E20 Fluttershy picks her nose.png S1E20 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png S1E20 Fluttershy barking.png S1E20 Another shocked Rarity.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Even Derpy thinks Fluttershy is screwing up. S1E20 Fluttershy the donkey.png S1E20 Golden Harvest.png S1E20 Photo Finish 15.png S1E20 Twilight backstage.png S1E20 Displeased audience.png S1E20 Happy Rarity.png S1E20 Happy audience.png S1E20 Happy audience 2.png S1E20 Twilight wut.png S1E20 Upset Fluttershy.png In the dressing room S1E20 Upset Fluttershy 2.png S1E20 Fluttershy about to kick a vase.png S1E20 Twilight shouting.png S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png|Twilight preventing Pinkie from bursting out of her mouth to shout "FOREVER!" Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2.png HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png|Wait, how did Pinkie Pie get in there anyways? S1E20 Rarity is ashamed.png S1E20 Shocked Fluttershy.png S1E20 Twilight struggling to keep a secret.png S1E20 Twilight is hungry, and also keeping a secret.png|The only way to stop illogic is absurdism. S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png|Ummm...I really like fruit...a lot? GIYC246 Rarity is ashamed.png S1E20 Fluttershy comes clean.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy.png S1E20 Twilight takes the plunge.png GIYC250 Rarity and Fluttershy.png Fluttershy and Rarity "stick a cupcake in my eye" S01E20.png Fluttershy and Rarity Giggling S1E20.png S1E20 Photo Finish 16.png S1E20 Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof.png Photo Finish confused S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight spills the beans.png|The last secret breaks through the dam... S1E20 Pinkie in the mirror.png|Mirror, Mirror on the wall... The truth will set you free S1E20 Fluttershy in the hot tub.png S1E20 Rarity in the sauna.png|Rarity in the sauna. S1E20 Twilight taking a bath.png S1E20 Spike unhappy.png S1E20 Spike unhappy 2.png S1E20 Twilight apologising.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|First a shirt, now a fan. How many things with Rarity's face on them DOES Spike have? Twilight is glad that all is well S1E20.png|I lost count a while back. Category:Season 1 episode galleries